


taste of you

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: One-shots from tumblr and twitter (nsfw) [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least inexperienced with dicks, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Inexperienced Lance, Keith guides him through it, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Lance sucks dick for the first time.





	taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

“You can still back out, you know?”

Usually a line like that from Keith would be taunting and accompanied by a distinct glimmer of challenge in his eyes. Instead, it’s spoken gently, in an understanding tone.

Probably because Lance, at that moment, is sitting wide-eyed and frozen in front of his dick.

You see, despite being in a relationship for over four months, and despite being intimate for the last two of those, Lance has never actually gotten up close and personal like this before. He had his bi crisis in perfect sync with his Keith crisis, and so Keith’s had been the first male lips he’d kissed. He’d discovered his appreciation for the male anatomy being held by those arms, and he’d drowned in the feeling of his strong fingers around his cock, and the hint of stubble that would tickle his inner thigh when he was blown.

Despite this, he has to admit that he’s mildly terrified of the  _very_ male body part that is proudly towering over him right now. He wants it; he really does. But it’s unfamiliar, and fear of messing up makes him fidgety with nervousness.

Still, Keith deserves that he at least tries.

So he calms himself with a deep breath and shaky exhale, and looks up at his boyfriend.

“I’m fine. Just… tell me what to do.”

Keith smiles, a soft quirk of lips. He musses his hair fondly, before tapping his inner thigh.

“First, put your hands on me.”

Lifting his hands out of the tight fists he’s kept clenched in his own lap, he places his hands where he’s been directed to. Obedient, he looks up for further direction. Keith puts a hand at his chin, gently guiding him closer to his cock. His heart skips a beat at the sight, now right in front of him. It’s a strange mix of nervousness and arousal, churning hot and cold in his belly.

The pad of a finger presses lightly against his mouth.

“Open up,” Keith murmurs.

Lance obliges, letting the other ease his lips apart. His mouth feels wetter, warmer than usual.

“Tongue out.”

He sneaks his tongue out, slowly. Flickering his eyes up at Keith one last time for confirmation, he braces himself and drags a small kitten-lick across the head. He makes a small sound at the taste, almost a whimper. It isn’t bad. It’s musky and strong and a bit overwhelming, but it’s somehow exactly right - a salty taste of arousal, and of Keith.

“Good…”

He glances up, tongue still connected. Keith is looking down at him with a heavy heat in his eyes, his expression pleased. It makes Lance shiver. He suddenly feels very small in between Keith’s legs, small and needy and with a wish to satisfy.

A shaky sound escapes his lips, and he isn’t sure what he’d been trying to say, but then the hand at his chin is directing him forward again and he forgets to think. Widening his mouth, he follows the gentle drag of Keith’s grip until the head slips between his lips, becoming a weight on his tongue that makes him curl his toes. He moans, and then does it again at the way the sound is muffled by the flesh in his mouth. He’s vaguely aware of a hand in his hair, guiding him. Then his eyes are fluttering shut and he’s leaning in, filling his throat with thick, heavy warmth.

The hand in his hair stops him before he pushes himself too far, which he’s thankful for. With a tug that’s more of a suggestion than a pull, Keith makes him slide back up the shaft and then in again, in the gentle rhythm of waves lapping at the shore. The room is quiet apart from the soft noises Lance’s mouth is making, and Keith’s labored breathing.

He finds himself enjoying the calmness of it, the ease of which they’re moving together. He certainly revels in each sound he can drag from his lover’s lips, and the way fingers unconsciously tighten in his hair whenever he drags his tongue up the underside on the way up. There’s a quiet heat burning in the room, and it’s devouring them gently.

When he slits his eyes open and glances up, he sees Keith melting above him –  face slack and eyes like dark liquid, mouth parted around his low moans. It sends a rush of butterflies through him, makes his stomach flip and his heart beat in happiness.  _He’s_ made Keith look like that. He’s the one sitting all dainty on his knees, making Keith shiver in pleasure above him. He stops for a second to relish the sight, and Keith slides his hand out of his tousled locks to caress his cheek, still bulging with fulness.

“So good for me, Lance,” he says, his voice barely a whisper in the half-lit room.

“You’re so good…”

The whisper fades into a pleased sigh when Lance continues, slowly dragging his lips up again to mouth at the tip. He  _does_ feel good. Any discomfort has long since been burned away in this haze of warm trust. He’s a puddle at Keith’s feet, humming contently as he bobs his head.

“You can suck, if you want. Just tighten your lips and –“

Keith’s voice breaks off with a groan as Lance obliges, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. He digs his fingers into the soft flesh between Keith’s upper thighs and crotch, feeling the muscle tremble underneath his grip.

“Lance, baby… I’m gonna come soon –“

Another suck, and Keith is moaning openly, both hands in his hair now, tugging at the strands that are too short to twist fingers into.

“Last warning,” he gasps, and Lance pulls back to catch a breath, his throat sore. Then he dives in as deep as he can manage, trying and failing a bit at using his tongue and sucking at the same time. It’s clumsy and sends a filthy sound through the room, but it makes Keith shudder above him, and then he’s coming.

Lance’s eyes widens a bit at the feeling, his brain only now catching up to the warnings he’s been given. Oh, well. He might as well learn the taste of this, too. Keeping his head still as Keith jerks above him, he swallows heavily around his cock, only pulling back when his mouth becomes too full, too fast. He heaves for breath and lets the excess cum spill over his lips, swirling his tongue over the tip in a hopeless attempt to catch the runaway drops.

“Oh…  _hah_ … Lance –“, Keith pants, limbs relaxing as the orgasm seeps out of his body.

“S’that okay?”

His voice is hoarser than he expected. He blinks to himself as he wipes the sticky mess from his chin, suddenly a bit self-conscious now that the head rush of Keith’s pleasure has died down.

“Hey…”

Keith’s hands pulls him closer, like they’d done earlier, but this time his head is tugged into his lap, cheek pressed against his navel. The skin is warm against his, and he can feel the slowing pulse thrumming against his ear.

“You did really good. You hear that?”

Fingers are carding through his curls, pulling the sweat-slicked locks out of his forehead. Lance hums and closes his eyes.

“Babe?”

Keith sounds a bit unsure.

“I’m okay,” he murmurs, tilting his head to press a kiss to his lover’s belly.

“More than.”

Lance keeps slowly peppering his stomach in kisses, each one light enough to tickle.

“That’s good then –“

Keith giggles a bit at his advances.

“However…”

Leaning back, Lance smiles up at him. He accepts the hands that are offered, and climbs gladly into the other’s lap.

“Let’s take care of you too, yeah?”, Keith grins, and begins leisurely grinding his thigh into Lance’s aching hard-on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
